Stranded
by KAM35
Summary: Sam and Jack are stranded on a distant planet with little hope of rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

Ch.1

"Carter, wrap it up."

"Right away, Sir."

It was a routine mission on a routine planet, or so they thought. Daniel and Teal'c had already left through the stargate. Daniel was eager to get back to base and work on translating the ancient texts he'd found on the deserted ruins. Jack had stayed behind with Sam while she collected rock samples and performed a geological survey in the caves they found on the uninhabited planet. The sun was getting low in the sky and Jack wanted to be home before dark. Just because the daytime creatures were fairly meek, there's no telling what will come out when the sun sets.

Sam gathered the last of her samples and they exited the cave. They started down the side of the mountain heading toward the clearing below, where the stargate stood.

"Any plans for tonight, Sir?" asked Carter. She truly wasn't fishing, but making conversation with her CO.

"Nothing much. I thought about stopping by O'Malley's for a steak on the way home. Interested in joining me?" he was surprised he asked the question. He and Sam admittedly had feelings for each other, but they also knew not to cross any lines. Dinner, alone, with her CO was awfully close to the line.

For Sam's part, she was taken aback as well. She knew what she wanted to say, but she also loved her job. She was not prepared for being court-marshalled. She didn't get a chance to respond.

They were descending the mountain and Sam fell. At first she thought she lost her footing. She hit the ground and began rolling. Dropping thirty plus feet before hitting a rather large pine like tree and stopping.

"SAM!" Jack yelled and started after her. He too, tripped and rapidly slid down the hill, stopping just short of hitting Sam full force. Once they both stopped, they realized that the ground was moving, shaking violently. They hadn't lost their footing, but the ground had literally moved underneath them.

After a moment, the shaking stopped.

"Earthquake, sir."

"I realize that Carter." He said it before he could stop the sarcasm from escaping his mouth. But she wasn't fazed. She knew her CO well enough to not take the comment personally.

He looked at her. Concern showing on his face. Usually he hid such obvious emotions, but sometimes, when it was just the two of them, it would slip up. "Are you okay, Sam? Can you stand?"

She was always a little surprised to hear him use her first name, but she loved it when he did. "Yes, sir, I think so."

Sam gingerly stood up and brushed herself off. She had a hole in her pants and a bloody knee, but was no worse for the wear. "I'll live," she said. "What about you, Sir?"

But Jack was already on his feet. "Let's hurry" he said. "I want to get back to the stargate, ASAP."

They took off at a moderate jog and were just about to the edge of the forest, when the ground started to shake again. This time, it felt even worse than before, but because the ground was more level, they stayed upright. They quickly made it to the tree line, just in time to hear a deafening crash and see the ground crack open. The earth seemed to just swallow the stargate whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Jack started to run. Sam yelled, "Colonel, NO! We've got to wait." And she grabbed his arm. He stopped in his tracks. "We should wait for the shaking to stop," she said.

A few minutes later the shaking stopped. There was a large gash cutting across the clearing. They made their way to where the stargate once stood and found themselves looking down hundreds of feet into a fresh deep and wide ravine. He wanted to start climbing, but he knew they needed to wait.

"What now, Sir?" she asked. "We can't climb down it. At least not until the aftershocks have stopped."

He knew she was right. Carter was always right. "We wait, Carter. We wait…. General Hammond will try to make contact in a few hours if he doesn't hear from us. Hopefully, they can open the wormhole from the other side and we can at least communicate. In the meantime, let's make camp."

They pitched their tent near the tree line. They could have used separate ones, but they rationalized it would be safer if they were together. They had plenty of rations and water so they sat back and watched the sun set.

"It's beautiful, Sir."

He agreed, and nodded in silence. As the sun set on the eastern horizon, a large Saturn like planet rose from the west. Appearing closer than Earth's moon, the site was magnificent. He stretched his arm around her as she leaned into him, and they waited.

Shortly before dawn, they heard a crackle over the walky-talky.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is stargate command, do you read?"

"We read you, stargate command, this is O'Neill."

"What's your status?"

"Major Carter and I were caught by a massive earthquake. We are relatively uninjured, but the stargate is at the bottom of a massive ravine. It will be several days before we even dare to climb down because of the aftershocks. Also, the DHD is missing as well, probably at the bottom of the ravine too. We have enough rations for several days, but any help would be appreciated."

"Roger that Colonel. We think we can send some supplies through on a UAV. We will send those through in an hour and we will work on a rescue plan from our side. Good luck, Colonel. Command, out."

The UAV came through in an hour just as promised. It carried a large supply of rations, first aid supplies, and a couple of axes and other equipment.

"It looks like they think we may be here for a while, Sir."

They categorized their supplies and Jack explored the surrounding area as Sam worked on a rescue plan. Another day ended and the Saturn like planet rose in the west. They settled in for the night in the tent alternating sleeping and standing watch. Halfway through the night, the rain started.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Jack took first watch. Sam settled into a fitful sleep. When she awoke, she could hear the heavy rain on the tent roof and the wind howling through the trees. It was still dark as she laid in her sleeping bag and watched her CO. He sat silently at the tent door, watching, waiting. He's senses on high alert. She thought she could just stare at him for hours, but he spoke first.

"Sleep well, Carter?" he asked.

"Fine, Sir," she lied, "but why didn't you wake me? You've been up all night."

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

Silence…. And Sam finally spoke again.

"Why don't you try to rest, Sir? I'll take over."

And so, Sam traded places with her CO. She diligently sat by the door, waiting for any unknown offense, while Jack pretended to sleep.

Eventually the sun rose, but the rains continued. They would be heavy and hard at times and then lighten up for a while. But it continued, all day and into the night again. They sat in the tent. No point in getting soaking wet. They played some cards for a while. Then Sam started brainstorming, trying to think of any way to get home. Jack laid back against his sleeping bag and tossed a baseball in the air.

The next time the rain was light again, Jack decided to step outside to look around. Water rushed around the tent creating a little island. It was headed toward the ravine. He started to walk toward the great chasm and half way there he thought better of it. The ground was saturated. He did not feel like having to be fished out of the mud today. So, he turned around and headed back toward the relative safety of the tent. With the setting of the sun, they shared a modest dinner of freeze dried turkey and peas. It wasn't very tasty, but it did the job.

Jack insisted that Sam sleep first again. She protested, insisting he needed sleep, but her CO was a stubborn man. He ordered her to bed, and assured her that he would wake her later to take over for him.

When the Saturn like planet was overhead and Sam was breathing in the soft rhythmic pattern that Jack had learned to recognize over the years as her sleep, the walky-talky crackled again. Finally, he thought. They'd been out of contact with the base for over 24hrs.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is General Hammond, do you copy?"

Jack stood and left the tent.

"Yes, General. Where ya been?" There was an edge of sarcasm in his voice, but then General Hammond was familiar with Colonel Jack O'Neill, and tended to tolerate a certain amount of insubordination from the leader of his most valuable team.

"Colonel, we have a problem." Jack had already suspected as much, between the large amount of supplies shipped through with the initial UAV and the lack of contact for over 24 hours. Jack was familiar enough with the status quo to know that something was up.

"Jack, we've been trying to contact you for the past 18 hours. At first we hoped that maybe you were just out of range, but we now think that the stargate is being buried in mud. We sent a reconnaissance drone through this time. It seems to be stuck in mud and water. From what we can see there is only a small area at the top of the gate that is currently uncovered. The scientists here say that it is only a matter of time before the gate is completely encapsulated in the mud. When that happens, all contact will be cut off. You'll be on your own, Jack."

"What about digging it out, like was done when I was stuck on Eudora?" Jack was desperately trying to think of possibilities.

"We thought of that, Colonel. It seems that every time the wormhole closes, the mud just seeps back in around the gate. That may be a possibility if it ever dries out, but not before."

"Okay, so what do we do, General?"

"We're contacting our space fairing allies, but it will be a long wait. The planet you are on is one of the farthest away in the stargate system. It will be months before anyone can get to you, maybe longer."

Jack didn't say anything. The idea of being stuck out there, just him and Carter, for months, was sobering.

"Jack, don't wait for us. Live your life. Be happy. I give you my word, we will keep searching for a way home for the two of you."

"Yes, sir. Thank-you."

The night was silent. The rain had stopped, at least for now. He could feel her presence behind him. He didn't move. He continued to stare out in front of him.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything," she said. Sam had awoken to the first sounds of the walky-talky crackling through the night. She had heard the entire conversation. Every last word. And Sam knew the General was being overly optimistic to think that they could be rescued in months. She knew how far they were from home. And she was all too familiar with the politics between her own world and their space fairing allies.

Jack turned around and saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She thought to resist the embrace—regulations and all, but instead buried her head in his shoulder and silently cried. They were alone…, all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

With dawn, came more rain. It rained for three straight days. By the time it stopped, the ravine was completely submerged and a small pond was developing in what had once been a field.

Sam and Jack broke camp and started looking for a better location for a more permanent camp. They hiked back up the mountainside, walking for several hours taking note of the various plant and animal life in the area. There seemed to be plenty of berries and some green bean looking vines growing wild. There was also a lot of small rabbit like animals. Eventually, they came to a clearing that seemed like a perfect area to set up camp. There was ample space to set up their tent and there was a stream running through the far side of the clearing. They stopped and made camp.

As the sun was setting, Jack started a fire and Sam pulled out some of the berries she'd seen along the way.

"How do you know those are safe to eat?"

"I don't. Not for sure, but I saw evidence that they were being eaten by the local wildlife. I don't know what else we can do, except trial and error."

"I don't particularly like that plan Carter."

"Sir, the rations will only last so long. We have to find alternative food sources."

He couldn't argue with her, but insisted that he be the first to try the new fruit. She didn't like his plan either, but he pulled rank, so she handed the berries to him.

Thankfully they were tasty and he didn't immediately notice any adverse effects. However, he insisted she wait several days before trying the berry, just to make sure he'd survived the meal. And so, they began to explore their home. Testing a new food every couple of days and doing their best to remain in good spirits.

After about a month at the new campsite the weather started to cool down. At first Jack thought maybe it was temporary, but after three days of consistently cooler weather, he decided that the seasons must be changing. That evening around the campfire Sam brought it up.

"Sir, I think winter is coming."

Jack just nodded. He knew.

Sam hesitated because of his lack of response, she knew him to be a man of few words, but sometimes it was just awkward silence.

"What are we going to do for shelter? The tent is already starting to show signs of wear, and I have a feeling the winter is going to be cold."

"I guess we will have to figure something out." He was going to leave it at that, but when he looked at his second in command, he figured he should elaborate.

He let out a deep sigh.

"I guess I'll try to build a log cabin. Never done it before, but I've got the general idea. There're some big trees nearby. I'll start on it in the morning. That will leave you to prepare the meals and gather food, Major."

Sam knew he was right, but she hated feeling like she was doing "woman's work." Someone has to feed them though. She swallowed her pride and acknowledged the assignment.

"Any idea how to preserve foods for the winter?" he asked.

"I used to help my grandmother can vegetables from her garden, but I don't think that will be much help to us right now. I guess I'll try to dry out the vegetables. It'll be trial and error, but …" she shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't know much about cooking or stocking up for the winter. She'd do her best. She'd have to.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Over the next several months they prepared their new home. Jack somehow finished the log home, with Sam's help. It took several tries to get the fireplace right so the room wouldn't fill with smoke, but it worked now. Sam spent her days mostly hunting and gathering. She wasn't very keen on killing the local wildlife, but she didn't see much choice either. Jack had some cursory knowledge of smoking meat, so he set up a makeshift smoke house in an attempt to preserve the meat for the winter. They had no idea what it would be like or how long it would last, but there was a definite nip in the air now.

Finally, a month after Jack finished the cabin, and five months after being stranded, winter hit. The first snow was beautiful. The flakes were large, light, and feathery. They had a good foot of snow to start out with. But as the weeks passed, the snow didn't melt. The air temperature dropped even more and snow came in torrents at times. Six weeks after the first snowfall, the cabin had snow drifts up to the roof. But it was warm, and Jack would shovel a path to the creek with each new blanket that fell.

They figured they had enough military rations to last another three months if they limited them to once a day and they had dried fruits and vegetables from the local habitat that would fill in the other meals of the day. But as the days went by, Sam worried. She watched their food supplies dwindle and she couldn't see an end to the winter. It was cold and harsh.

Jack had been somewhat successful in hunting small game during the winter. They seemed to be fewer and harder to find than during the warmer months, but they were still out there. Often Sam and Jack would go out together looking for food, but not today. Sam had been coughing throughout the night and was obviously coming down with something.

"Take some medicine this morning Carter" Dr. Fraiser made sure they had some basic antibiotics and vitamins.

"I'm fine Sir, just a cold. I hate to waste the medicine. Let's save it for when it's really needed."

Jack thought it was needed now. Fraiser would have definitely made her take something if they'd been back home. But he wasn't going to order her to take medicine.

Jack bundled up in layers. He also wrapped himself in some furs that they had saved from the animals they hunted. He didn't like hunting any more than Carter did, but at least they used everything. Furs and skins for blankets and cloaks, fat for wax, and of course the meat. They didn't have much, but he thought they'd make it, maybe a little skinnier than when the winter started, but survive none-the-less.

"Carter, you stay here today. Make some more candles or something."

"Sir, I'm fine," she protested as she coughed a deep congested sounding cough.

"That's an order, Carter. Stay in and stay warm."

With that he left.

Several hours later, Jack was returning to the cabin. He had been pretty successful today. He had started using the zat gun whenever possible and found it very effective. He just had to wait a few minutes before picking up the carcass, so he wouldn't be shocked. As he approached the cabin he realized something wasn't quite right. When he opened the door, he knew immediately something was wrong. The cabin was cold and dark. Just a small amount of sunlight filtered through the shuttered windows and the fire was low, almost out. He could hear her labored breathing as he looked around the room trying to find her.

"Carter!" a low soft moan came from her bed. He dropped the fresh meat in the doorway and rushed in the direction of the noise. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw her lying in her bed.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

No answer. He touched her arm. She was burning up.

He looked around the room and thought quickly about what to do next. He was worried. He couldn't lose her.

He quickly picked up the fresh meat he dropped in the doorway and placed it in the cold snow near the door. He hoped that the freezing temperatures outside would preserve the meat and diminish any smell that might attract unwanted guests. Then he added wood to the fire and poked at it until the flames grew high.

"Now where did Carter put those medicine?" he was thinking out loud.

He started digging through a bag of supplies and found them towards the bottom.

"Good," he thought. He found an unopened bottle of Motrin and set it aside. Then he found a vial of Rocephin. She needed a strong antibiotic at this point. No time to waste with pills. He found a syringe and drew up the Rocephin. Then he walked over to the pallet she used as a bed and kneeled beside her.

"Carter, can you hear me?"

She groaned in response.

"I'm going to give you a shot of this Rocephin. It's going to hurt." They'd both had that lovely shot plenty of times after missions, but he wanted to warn her. He pulled back the blanket. She was only wearing a tank top and her underwear. He didn't hesitate. He was worried. He pulled back her panties and jabbed the needle in her backside. That got her attention.

"Colonel?" she whispered. "What the hell are you doing?"

He quietly laughed. He found it reassuring that she responded as she did.

"You're sick Major. I had to give you a shot."

She didn't say anything else.

He knew she needed the Motrin to bring down the fever, but he wasn't sure if he could get her to drink. He grabbed a cup of water from the pot they kept it in next to the fireplace. He helped her sit up.

"Drink," he said. He placed the cup to her lips and she hesitantly sipped just a small amount of water. She was obviously delirious, but she could still follow simple directions. He placed two small pills in her mouth and gave her more water.

"Take these pills, Carter."

She sipped the water, but he didn't think she swallowed the pills.

"Carter! Swallow those pills! That's an order."

Jack gave her more water and this time she took a big enough sip to get the pills down. Afterwards, he helped her lay back down and covered her up.

He sat there with her most of the afternoon, gently rubbing her back or touching her hand.

"Hang in there Carter."

As the sun started to set, he finally left her side and stoked the fire. He grabbed a few pieces of dried fruit for himself and took her some more water. She didn't drink much. However, her fever did seem a little better. He returned to her side.

When the Saturn like planet was high in the sky, she started to mumble. He touched her forehead. The fever was back. He gave her some more Motrin and listened to her incoherent words. Finally he was tired. He couldn't leave her. He undressed down to his t-shirt and boxers and crawled in the bed next to her. As long as they'd been on the planet, they'd never shared a bed. They kept things separate. The temptation was great, but he was her CO. That hadn't changed. They still hoped to be rescued. But that night, he couldn't leave her. He worried. Not just because he didn't want to be alone on this planet, but because he loved her. He always had.

So, tonight, he slipped in the bed next to her. Covered them both up. Wrapped his arm around her waist and held her.

She mumbled, "Jack." And continued with her incoherent babbling.

And he soothed her with his voice, "I'm here Sam. I've got you."

He gently kissed the back of her head. "Fight it Sam. I can't lose you. Please," and before he had time to think about what he said, he told her "I love you, Sam. I always have."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Sam's sleep was fitful. Mumblings about Goa'ulds and sometimes whimpers and soft screams, but as the sun started to rise, she relaxed and rested. Jack, too, finally closed his eyes and slept.

When Sam awoke, she wasn't sure what time of day it was. The sun was up, and the fire burned low in the fireplace. The air in the cabin felt cool, but not cold. She was surprised to feel the warmth of her CO snuggled up behind her. She liked it and hated to move, but she had to pee. She sat up rather quickly and groaned. Jack was immediately awake.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She could hear the fear in his voice.

"Just dizzy. I'm okay."

"Lay back down, then. Rest." he said.

"I can't. I HAVE to pee."

Jack sat up next to her. "Stand slowly:"

She did and immediately sat down. He stood up, placed an arm behind her back, and helped her stand. She was unsteady. He helped her to the makeshift bathroom they had created.

She hated needing his help, especially for this, but she didn't see any other options.

When finished he helped her back to bed and brought her some water. After she drank, he started to head off to the other side of the room. She grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go" she said.

He hesitated. He knew a line had been crossed by just sleeping in the same bed as her, shouldn't he back away?

"Sir," she said, "I know the line. But I'm not asking to cross it completely. Just hold me."

With that, he crawled back into bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her waste. They remained snuggled up and warm much of the afternoon. She slept, and the fever came back, but not as severe. He kept giving her Motrin and oral antibiotics. As the day grew late, he finally got up and pulled the meat from the snow. He cooked it over the fire and encouraged her to eat and drink. She did, although not much.

That night he climbed back into bed with her as he did every night thereafter. The next day, Sam found herself weak, but stronger, and starting to feel better. She could stand and go to the bathroom on her own, thankfully.

The rest of the winter passed slowly. They grew thinner, but never felt like they were completely starving. After another four more months of snow, it finally started to melt.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

It took about a month for all the snow to melt and now the stream that runs near the cabin is almost a river. Flowers are starting to pop up. And they are starting to find berries again. Sam had fully recovered from her illness and was busy gathering berries and beans and whatever else she thought they could eat. Winter had lasted nine earth months, she planned on being better prepared next time.

Sam found a nest of eggs. She'd seen some duck like animals around and thought it must be theirs. The nest had at least a dozen eggs in it. She took four and headed back to the cabin.

"How about some eggs today?" she asked and started to prepare a meal.

A little while later, they sat down to eat. Fresh eggs, berries, and some fish that Jack caught earlier in the day made for a great dinner.

"Tomorrow, let's go explore some. We're take some camping gear and just see what's out there."

"Okay, Sir." Sam answered as she was walking away from the table.

He grabbed her arm. "How much longer are we going to keep this up, Carter? We've been here over a year now. No more Sir. No more Colonel. No more Major."

She paused. She knew what she wanted. But was she ready to give up hope of being rescued. A year is a long time.

Jack squeezed her hand. She knew what it took for him to even bring this up.

She turned to him and said with a grin, "I'll stop calling you Sir, if you stop calling me Carter"

From then on everything changed. They didn't rush things, but there was more open affection, more touching, and definitely more kisses. The first time they kissed they had been walking through the woods. They had wandered pretty far from the cabin and come across a rather large deer like animal. Jack shot it with the zat gun. It took two shots to bring it down. Sam was so excited she threw her arms around Jack. She knew it would provide weeks of meat as well as warm skins for the winter. With her arms around his shoulders, he looked into her eyes, gently placed his hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle and soft, expressing years of pent up desire.

Spring turned to summer and summer to fall and their lives continued. No sign of help was seen. They did occasionally hike down to the valley where they knew the stargate was buried, but all that remained was a small pond. There was no chance they could dig it out with their current equipment. And so they lived their lives. They hunted and gathered and prepared for another winter. One evening, Jack came home from a long day of hunting.

"Sam, let's have a date, a real date tomorrow night."

She smiled, they occasionally would look at the stars or hold hands during a sunset, but he'd never suggested a real date.

"I'll make sure I bathe," she grinned. Bathing had unfortunately been a challenge in their new home and although they both made sure to wash up daily hitting the most offending locations, true bathes were a luxury.

The next evening they went out at dusk. He had it all planned out. They walked to a clearing and laid out a blanket. They laid down and stared and the night sky that had become so familiar. And they watched the Saturn like planet rise in the west. It was always a beautiful sight. Sam never got tired of seeing it. They talked about the past. They talked about the future. And they enjoyed the quiet night sounds. Finally after a period of silence, Jack stood up and reached down to help Sam up. He then got down on one knee, looked up into her intense blue eyes and said,

"Samantha Carter, I have loved you since the day I first met you. I love you even more now. Will you marry me, right here, right now?"

She gasped. She cried. Here they were the only two people in the world and he still wanted to marry her. He wasn't content to simply be lovers. He wanted to promise his life to her and he wanted that promise returned."Yes, yes!'' she replied through tears of joy.

Jack stood up and looked down into his beautiful fiance's eyes. She was thinner than when they walked through the stargate almost two years ago and her hair was much longer, but he loved her so much more than before. And there, before God and Nature and each other, they made their vows.

"I Jonathan O'Neill, take you Samantha Carter, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and health, on this planet, and all others we may one day call home, as long as we both shall live." He wanted to make sure she understood that even if they do go home someday, ranks and chain of command wouldn't matter, he wanted to be married to her always. And as he said the words, he slipped a small wooden ring on her left hand. He had worked for weeks smoothing the wood and making it just right.

She looked down at her hand, smiled, and then looked deep into the dark brown eyes of the man she loved.

"I, Samantha Carter, take you Jonathan O'Neill, to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, on this planet and any other planet we may one day call home, as long as we both shall live."

And then they kissed. A long, deep, passionate, kiss. He wiped her tears, and gently pulled her down to their blanket under the stars. They lay there in each others arms sharing gentle kisses and exploring each others bodies. Jack had his hand on her bare hip, and kissed her deeply. He could feel her hesitate.

"Sam, you have done this before, haven't you?"

"No," she said shyly, "but that's not why..." she trailed off.

Jack was surprised. He'd been married before. He knew she'd had serious relationships. And to find that she'd waited, well, he felt honored.

"Jack, I love you. I'm not afraid of you..., or this," she said.

"Then what," he asked.

She didn't quite know what to say. "Charlie."

Jack was confused. "Charlie? What does he have to do with this?"

She thought for a moment, and finally relayed what had been on her mind.

"Jack, we have no means of birth control. What if, what if I get pregnant?"

There she'd said it. The fear that had been on her mind since they dropped their ranks. "I'll be a alone, going through childbirth on a foreign planet. And is it fair to any children we may have to grow up all alone with no hope of marriage and companionship? And Charlie..." she might as well say it all, "I wasn't sure you'd want any more children after losing him."

Jack never stopped holding her, the whole time she was talking. He held her close, stroked her hip with his thumb, and listened. When she was finished, he waited a few minutes, holding her tight, and then he finally spoke.

"Do YOU want kids, Sam?"

"I do, but..."

Jack interrupted her. "No buts, Sam. 1. You will never be alone. If you get pregnant, I will be with you the entire time. I will help you with childbirth. It won't be easy. But I've seen you go through worse situations. 2. I still haven't given up hope on being rescued. General Hammond gave us his word he'd keep trying, and I know they will. And 3," he paused, "I didn't want children for a long time after Charlie died. But that was a long time ago. I've had years to think about what I did wrong and what I could have done different. And I knew when I asked you to marry me that birth control wouldn't be an option here. I'm okay with that. I decided that, with you, I do want kids. I've thought about a little girl with blue eyes like you, or a little boy, with a sense of adventure, like Charlie. Sam, I have thought about this. I would never have allowed us to get this close, if I didn't want a family with you."

Sam was crying again. This man, this wonderful man, was her husband. She reached up and touched her lips to his. No more hesitation. No more fear. She gave herself to him, completely, and in turn, he did the same. That night, and many nights after, they laid in each others arms, shared themselves, and became one.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The air started turning cold again, and they new that another long winter was upon them. But they felt better prepared this time. They had been gathering fruits, berries, and vegetables since spring began. Sam had become rather good at drying and preserving them. And Jack had become pretty good at smoking fish and the meat they'd been hunting. He'd also thought about trying his hand at some ice fishing this winter.

One night, they laid in bed. Jack holding Sam with his hand resting casually on her lower abdomen. He'd slept this way for nearly a year now. He knew what she felt like. Tonight, she felt different.

He hesitated. Does she know? Does she suspect? God knows she doesn't eat enough to gain wait on her own. He thought about how to broach the subject with her. He didn't really talk about her cycle too much, hadn't thought much about it. He remembered her mentioning it once, shortly after they married, but that was several months ago. Finally he just decided to ask.

"Sam, when was your last period?"

Sam thought about it. The question had surprised her. "I'm not sure," she finally said. "I've always been pretty regular, but the days and months are so much longer here and we've been so busy that I hadn't missed it recently. Let me look at my journal." She kept a journal that she tried to keep dated with earth time, but it had become more difficult the longer they staid on their new planet. She looked back threw her journal and found that her last menstrual cycle was about four months ago. She looked up at Jack and told him. She was quiet. He reached up and pulled her back to bed.

" I haven't been sick. I thought you always got sick? How did you know?" Her voice was soft, almost fearful.

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. "I've used your stomach as a hand prop for nearly a year now. I notice even subtle changes."

Sam's pregnancy progressed without complications. Jack made sure she took vitamins, and always insisted she eat more than he did. And six months later, in the middle of a snow storm. She went into labor.

She stood in the middle of the one room cabin, legs spread apart, staring at the ground beneath her. She'd been uncomfortable for days. They knew it was close. Jack refused to go further than the frozen creek on the other side of the clearing. And now here she was soaking wet from the thighs down.

"I think my water just broke," she stammered.

Jack looked up from the game of tic tac toe he was playing with himself. It's time he thought.

"Okay, come lay down. Let me just check you."

He really didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he had been there when Sara had Charlie. So he looked to see if he could see anything. Thankfully, nothing yet.

"I don't see a head or anything yet, so I guess you can walk around or try to get yourself as comfortable as possible."

Sam was grateful for his support. She waddled around the room. Stretchering her back every now and then. She had nested as much as possible. Jack had built a cradle. Sam had done her best to make blankets and diapers out of whatever she could find. It was a ragtag wardrobe for the little one, but she hoped it would do.

After a few hours, the pains were coming hard and fast. Finally, she spoke up.

"Jack, I think its time. I feel like I'm walking with a bowling ball between my legs."

He laughed and helped her move to the bed. He took some clean water and scrubbed his hands.

And he looked again. He started to sweat. It's time. He could see the head just sitting there.

"Jack" Sam groaned.

"Sam, okay, we can do this. When the next pain comes, I want you to push, hard."

Sam was exhausted. When the next pain came, she gave a feeble attempt at at push.

"Ugh" she moaned.

"That's not going to work, Sam. You can do better. Now with this next pain, push HARD."

Another pain came, and again Sam pushed, with a little more results, but still not great.

She was tired. He knew it. But he also knew she had a deep strength that few others had seen.

When the next pain came over her, he yelled,

"PUSH Major, that's an order!"

"Uhh, Ahhh," she groaned.

"That's better, Major," Jack said. "But were not finished yet."

Another pain came.

"Again, Major, PUSH!" He yelled.

Sam, for her part, let out a deep, guttural groan, and pushed with all her might.

Out came the head. Jack did his best to clean the nose and mouth of the small child.

Okay, Sam. One more big push. You've got the head out, now the shoulders.

With the next pain, Sam groaned and she pushed, and out slid the baby.

"It's a girl!" Jack laughed and cried. He clamped the cord, wrapped her up, and handed his new daughter to his wife.

Jack tended to his wife's needs. Cleaned her up, and when done, crawled in bed next to his new family. His daughter was contentedly eating at his wife's breast and Sam looked more beautiful to him than ever.

"What should we name her?" he asked.

Sam looked up from her new daughter. "I was thinking about Charlotte Grace. I want to honor Charlie's memory, if that's okay. We can call her Gracie."

Jack glanced up from his beautiful daughter and said, "I like that, a lot."

His heart was full. He couldn't imagine anything better than right here and right now.

When little Gracie finished her meal, Sam looked at her husband and handled the small bundle to him. It overwhelmed her to see Jack, her Jack, looking so tenderly on a life they'd created.

"I knew" she said, "that a parent's love for their child is something special, but I could never imagine how great that love is until today."

Jack leaned over and kissed his wife feeling more complete and more at peace than he could remember feeling in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Little Gracie grew and was healthy. If Sam ever worried about her milk supply, it soon dissipated as she easily fed her growing baby. Winter passed quickly with new life to take care of and spring came again. Two years after Gracie, Sam and Jack welcomed another baby, Jacob Jack O'Neill. He was bigger than his sister, and Jack worried about the birth, but Sam was a trooper. And now they had two.

When little Jack was almost three and Gracie was five, Sam and Jack were talking quietly in their cabin. The children were asleep in their beds and Sam and Jack were taking advantage of their time alone. Sam reached out to touch Jack's hand.

"Jack, I'm late again."

He looked at his beautiful wife and her amazing blue eyes.

"I wasn't sure we'd have anymore" he said.

"Neither was I." Sam was over forty now, and Jack well into his fifties. They had assumed after little Jack was born that they were probably done having children.

Jack took hold of both of Sam's hands and gave her a reassuring look.

"I love you, Sam. Always have, always will. I'm okay with a big family" he said with a grin.

"I will help you through this, Sam. You are not alone."

She was grateful for the reassurance. He had been there right by her side for the last two pregnancies. She didn't really think that would change, but it was good to hear it.

The pregnancy progressed as expected. Sam rarely had morning sickness, which she appreciated. But by the time she was seven months along, she was huge. Much bigger than with the other two children. And her feet and ankles were very swollen. Sam was oblivious to any complication, but Jack was worried. Sara had pre-eclampsia when she had Charlie. Jack knew how dangerous it could be and he worried for Sam and their unborn child.

Sam was in the cabin preparing the noon meal for the children when Gracie came running in the door.

"Mommy! Mommy! A bright light just shined down from the sky on Daddy, and he disappeared!"

Jack and Gracie had been in the garden behind the house picking vegetables for lunch.

"The Asgard," Sam said. She soothed Gracie, "It's okay, honey, I think he's with some old friends of ours."

Jack looked around confused. It had been a long time since he had been on an Asgard ship, but little had changed.

"Thor, buddy! Long time no see. Uh, you left my kid on the surface alone."

"Colonel, O'Neill. She is fine and has returned to your dwelling."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"I am sorry it has taken us so long to get here."

"Seven Years!" Jack said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I was on the opposite side of the universe and we were having internal troubles on my home planet. It has taken us time to spare a ship to make this long journey."

"So, when do we leave."

"Unfortunately, Colonel O'Neill, I am not returning to Earth. I am heading further away. I just stopped by to lend a hand."

"Okay? What? Do you have supplies, medicines, clothes?" he asked.

"I will unbury your stargate."

"Oh, okay. That will work."

"I only need you to show me where it is buried."

Jack directed Thor to the location of the buried stargate. It was still submerged in mud and water. Thor beamed the stargate and the DHD directly out of the mud and relocated it directly behind the O'Neill cabin.

"Thanks. Thor. Uh, one more thing? Sam is pregnant. Is it safe for her to use the stargate?"

"Major Carter and the baby she carries will be fine."

"Good. Okay, well, then...Care to stay for dinner?"

I cannot. I must be on my way. Take this code transmitter. I am sure you need a new one."

With that, Jack was transported back down to the surface.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Jack walked into the cabin to find his very pregnant wife and two young children eating lunch.

"Have an interesting afternoon, dear?" Sam asked, with a gleam in her eye.

"Thor, says hello. And after lunch we should pack. We're going home!"

Several hours later, Sam, Jack, Gracie, and little Jack are standing in their backyard, staring at the gateway home. Gracie and little Jack are fidgeting. Obviously nervous and very excited. Sam leans into Jack, who turns to face her and wraps his arms around her.

"The baby?" she asks.

"Thor assures me the baby will be fine."

"And us?" she asks.

"Samantha" he so rarely used her full name, "I am your husband now. Not your CO. That will not change. I love you too much. I love us too much" he gestured to the children. "I will never leave you on this planet or any other."

He leaned down and kissed her.

She relished the kiss and the feeling of reassurance he provided her.

He dialed Earth and transmitted the proper codes. With the wormhole active he turned on the walky-talky.

"Stargate command, this is SG1, requesting to come home." He figured the codes had been updated and he didn't want his family walking into the iris.

"Jack, Sam, is that you?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, Daniel, It's us," she said.

They hear General Hammond on the other side. "Open the iris. Come on home, SG1."

They walk through the stargate and are greeted with a huge warm welcome.

"Welcome home, SG1"

Jack was somewhat thinner and scruffier looking than when he left. Sam, well Sam was very very pregnant and her hair, still blonde, was nearly to her waist. And then there were the two new O'Neill's. A small girl with blue eyes and blonde hair who looks just like Sam, and an even smaller boy. He looks just like Jack.

After the initial greetings, they were escorted to the thoroughly checked out all of them. They had blood tests, which made the kids scream, scans, and psych evals. The kids were in perfect health. Jack was great except for being mildly underweight and slightly malnourished. But Sam wasn't doing so well.

Janet called Jack over to his wife's bedside.

"Her blood pressure is up. There's protein in her urine." Janet knew that Jack was familiar with these clinical indicators of pre-eclampsia. She knew Sara had trouble when pregnant with Charlie. Sam, however, was clueless.

"How high?" Jack asked.

Sam just looked back and forth between her doctor and her husband.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Janet looked at Sam and said, "you have pre-eclampsia. Right now, it's not to bad. Your blood pressure is 152/92. We can treat that with medicine. But we are going to have to keep a close eye on you. If the blood pressure becomes to high then we may have to deliver the baby early."

That really caught Sam's attention.

"Early!?" She knew that couldn't be good.

"Let's go ahead and do an ultrasound and see how the baby is doing. You think you are about seven months, right?"

Jack spoke up. "That's our best guess."

They rolled in the ultrasound machine and turned down the lights in the room.

As nervous as they were about the baby's health, they were also excited to have a chance to see the baby inside her.

Janet started the scan.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" Jack asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. But you're not having just one baby. You're having twins!"

"Twins?!" they said in unison.

"Do you want to know their sexes?"

Jack looked at Sam and saw her give an ever so subtle shake of her head. "No, I don't think so. We've enjoyed being surprised." He squeezed his wife's hand. "Twins," he whispered.

Janet finished up the scans and said that everything looked good with the babies. Their weight is appropriate for being about seven months, and that is especially good for twins.

"Sam, you're just going to have to take it easy and keep your feet up. We want to keep you pregnant as long as possible. Twins often deliver early on their own and the pre-eclampsia could also be a problem."

"Thanks, Dr. Fraiser," Jack said.

"Your welcome, but it's Dr. Jackson now."

"Jackson?" Sam said with a grin.

"Daniel and I have been married a little over a year now." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, Congratulations, a little late" Jack said. And with that he took his family to the VIP guest room on base. They were to be quarantined for a while, just as a precaution. Sam was just happy she wasn't going to have to cook. It never was something she truly enjoyed and now she could use the cafeteria to ease the burden. And Jack was releaved that his wife and babies would receive proper medical treatment. He knew that many women died from eclampsia if left untreated. He felt confident in Janet's care. 'Twins,' he thought. 'Wow. I never would have guessed.'


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Sam made it to thirty-seven weeks before her blood pressure really started to spike. Janet wanted to induce labor, but Sam resisted.

"I don't want any more medicine! These babies will come when they are ready."

Janet described the risks she's be placing on herself and her babies—up to and including death.

Finally she enlisted Jack's help.

"Jack, she needs to do this. I don't understand why she resists so."

"I'll try to get her to let you start labor, but she is stubborn. And the closer she gets to delivery, the worse she gets."

Jack went to his wife's bedside.

"Sam, please. Your blood pressure is too high. The only cure is delivering the babies. You KNOW that."

Sam started to cry. He hated when she cried.

"I've never had any problems before. I just want to let nature take its course," she sobbed. "Please, let me wait one more night"

Jack looked his beautiful wife in the eyes and put his hands to her face. "I'll talk to Janet. But if she insists, then we have to start it tonight, okay? Don't make me pull rank on you, got it?" He teased. She looked up at him, bit her bottom lip, and gave a slight nod.

Jack talked to Janet, who agreed to wait until morning as long as Sam remained in the infirmary on bedrest being monitored all night. And if Janet deemed it appropriate, she'd have to let them go ahead and start the induction.

Luckily for Sam, about two in the morning her water broke. Jack knew there'd be no keeping her in the bed now. She was up and walking, back and forth, back and forth. Janet came by the infirmary around four am and found Sam up out of bed.

"What are you doing, Major!? You are supposed to be on bedrest."

But when Sam was laboring, their was no negotiating. Jack had learned this already. Janet was about to. Sam glared down at the petite five foot two inch doctor.

"I am having these babies, MY way. I've done it before. I'll do it again. I'd be at home right now, if I could get past Jack, but you are NOT putting me back in that bed until I'm ready to push. Do I make myself clear!"

"Very," replied the doctor. "At least let me check your blood pressure."

Sam glared at her doctor. And she glared at her husband. But she relented, just a little.

"Fine, but then I'm up again."

Just then a contraction hit her hard.

"Ughhh" She moaned. She knew it wouldn't be long now. The contractions were coming harder and faster.

She finally let Janet take her blood pressure and it was definitely elevated more than anyone wanted, but Sam was not going to be still.

"Sam, how about an epidural?" Janet said. "There's no need for all this pain."

"NO! No needles in my back. No needles in my hand. I said I'm doing this my way, and I mean it!"

With that she stopped, leaned over grabbing her belly with one hand and nearly breaking Jack's hand with the other.

"It's time" she said.

She finally climbed back up into the bed and positioned herself so that the doctor could check her.

"You're fully dilated, Sam. Let's have these babies."

With the next few contractions, Sam pushed and she groaned and she squeezed her husband's hand. Finally with a loud gut wrenching groan she pushed the first baby out. A boy. A few minutes later, a girl followed.

She'd done it again. Jack was always amazed at the strength he saw in his wife during childbirth. He sat next to Sam's bed holding his new daughter to his bare chest, both covered with a blanket. Sam too held her new son to her bare chest. He ate greedily and made soft mewing noises.

"I'm proud of you, again, Sam." Jack said. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Thank-you for standing by me. I know I act unreasonable when its close, but it means the world to me knowing that you will support me."

Sam handed Jack her bundle, allowing him to hold both, and she closed her eyes and slept. Jack leaned down and kissed her on the head. In that moment, he was the happiest man alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

When the twins, Jonathan Samuel and Elizabeth Samantha, were a month old, Jack and Sam finally had a chance to go out alone. Janet and Daniel had volunteered to baby sit all four of the kids for a few hours.

They went to O'Malley's.

"I've wanted this steak for eight years" Jack joked.

Sam laughed. She remembered that dinner offer on the planet all those years ago.

"I finally decided to take you up on that offer, Sir."

She smiled and winked at him. She hadn't called him "Sir" in years. It was fun being flirtatious. On the planet, they had plenty of alone time, at least before the children were born, but this was the first time in a long time. After dinner they went for a walk in a nearby park and held hands and talked. It was sweet. They stopped at a fountain and just stood looking at the stars and the moon.

"It's beautiful, but it's not the same" she said.

Jack knew what she meant. They had been alone on the planet for so long that it was difficult adjusting to being around so many people. But Jack didn't bring her here to talk about their other planet. He turned her around to face him. And got down on one knee.

"Samantha Carter, I asked you to marry me once before under a beautiful foreign sky. You said yes to me then and I'm hoping you will say yes again."

He pulled out a box and opened it. "I couldn't give you a proper ring or wedding last time, so I'd like to do it again. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, again?"

Sam, once again, was crying.

"Jack, you don't have to do this" she said.

"I want to. I love you. I want our friends and family to share in our celebration."

"But where did you find the time or money?" she asked while staring at the small box he held in his hand.

He laughed. "Sam, my knees aren't as young as they used to be."

"Oh, Yes." she giggled. "I'll marry you again."

Jack stood up, took his wife in his arms, and kissed her—a deep passionate kiss that spoke volumes and allowed them to remember for a moment, life before kids.

"You still didn't answer my question, Jack. Where did you get the money for such a beautiful ring."

"I had seven years of back pay coming to me," he grinned. "Just wait til you see the wedding present I have for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

The wedding was a small affair. Neither Sam nor Jack wanted anything big, just close friends and family. Jack stood at the front of the base chapel, in his dress blues. Daniel was his best-man. Gracie and little Jack walked down the aisle. She was dropping rose petals and he carried a small white pillow. They tried to stand tall with their backs straight as boards. They knew that this was a special occasion. Janet followed the young children. As her best friend, Janet was thrilled to be the matron of honor. And then the wedding march started to play. The crowd stood up and looked to the back of the small chapel anticipating the bridal march. Major Samantha Carter took slow steps down the aisle towards the front of the chapel. Their were a few audible gasps in the crowd. Sam wore a beautiful white dress, soft and flowing, showing off her slim shape, but not tight. It had thin spaghetti straps and a scooping neckline. The back fell about halfway down showing her delicately strong upper back. Her long blonde hair was pinned up with soft curls falling around her face. She had flowers in her hair. They all knew Sam was an attractive women, but today, she was stunning.

They spoke the same vows they had said all those years ago in a clearing under a cloudless night sky on a planet on the other side of the universe. Sam was surprised that he remembered them and touched that he was so sentimental.

After the wedding, there was a reception. Sam loved it when her friends called her "Mrs. O'Neill." Jack enjoyed the new name as well. There was music and dancing and definitely liquor. As the evening progressed, Sam noticed their children getting very tired.

"We should leave soon," she told Jack. "The children are about to fall asleep."

Jack looked over at his wife and said, with a gleam in his eye "our night is just beginning."

Sam hadn't realized they had honeymoon plans. "But what about the children?"

With that, Daniel and Janet came up to the newlywed couple.

"We're taking them," Daniel said. "Jack's arranged everything."

"Even the babies?" Sam wasn't too sure about leaving her youngest children. They still nursed frequently at night.

"They'll be fine, Sam," Janet said. "Besides, we need the practice."

When Janet made this last comment, Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife and placed his hands on her lower abdomen.

Jack and Sam immediately recognized the announcement.

"Congratulations!" they said in unison.

"How far along are you?" asked Sam.

"Three months. We've been waiting for the right opportunity to tell you." answered Janet.

Sam and Jack got ready to leave. They said their goodbyes to the kids and made their way to the gate-room.

Sam was surprised. Although Jack had been off world several times since their return, she had not. She just assumed they were going on an Earthbound trip for their honeymoon.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said with a wink.

Walter dialed the planet and the wormhole opened, but instead of just walking through it, Jack picked up Sam and carried her through the wormhole, with lots of cheers and shouts from the remaining guests.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Once through the wormhole, Sam gave Jack a playful glare.

"What?" he asked.

"I can walk, you know," she said with mock offense.

Jack gently set her upright.

"I would never want to offend you Mrs. O'Neill" he said playfully.

Sam grinned, and then fully looked around.

"We're home..." she said. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the planet, but Jack could tell. He saw her mope around the base for the first few months and then slowly regain her laughter, but they weren't home. Not until now.

However, Jack didn't lead her to the cabin like she expected. They started up a new path through the woods. It was landscaped and obviously placed their on purpose. After a hike of about a mile and a half, at which point Sam was wishing she'd changed her shoes, the trees opened up into a large clearing. Sam recognized it immediately. It was the same clearing Jack had brought her to when they were originally engaged and married. But it had changed. At the far end of the clearing, where they had once laid on a blanket and made love for the first time, there stood a house. Not a rustic log cabin, but a brand new, ranch style house. She was speechless. It was beautiful.

Jack took her hand and led her up the manicured path to the house. There was a small fence marking the yard and inside the fence, a brick walkway up to the large front porch and door. Jack opened the door and once again swept her off her feet. She easily placed her arms around his neck and he carried her over the threshold.

"Welcome home, Samantha O'Neill."

He once again stood her on her feet. She didn't have any sarcastic replies this time. She was overwhelmed. Tears streamed down her face. They walked through the house and saw each of the bedrooms for the kids, multiple bathrooms, and a modern kitchen.

"Indoor plumbing?" she asked.

He nodded.

"And what about the heat and electricity?"

"It's powered by a naquadah generator that you designed before we were stranded."

He gently led her to the master bedroom. She had silent tears flowing down her face, but she didn't say anything. She just kept looking around in stunned silence.

Finally, Jack spoke, "do you like it?

"Oh, yes." she whispered. "It's perfect."

Jack softly wiped the tears from her stained face. He left his hand resting on her cheek.

Sam reached up and pressed her hand over his and he gently laid her back on the bed and kissed her lips. As he looked into her deep blue eyes, he whispered, "Samantha Carter O'Neill, I love you. I always have."

END


End file.
